


Soliciting.

by DanDog



Series: The Naughty Times of Eruri. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Everyone enjoys the privacy their home offers.However, some are more protective about it than others. That, essentially, can lead to trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The word popped into my head, and I felt like writing Eruri.
> 
> Enjoy..?

Levi's breath caught in his throat as he sat in his boyfriend's lap, wearing nothing save for a blue bathrobe.

Erwin kissed and licked his neck, hands trailing inside of the robe.

"I'm so glad neither of us work today, Levi," he whispered, kissing the man's jaw.

Levi couldn't even find it in himself to nod, only pressed his ass against his boyfriend's erection.

As it was a particularly hot day, Erwin had worn tight jean shorts that drove Levi crazy.

He felt Erwin's left hand trail downward, to Levi's own throbbing cock.

"Erwin----!" Levi moaned, desperately craving relief from the blond.

 

Before that relief could be given, though, the doorbell rang.

Erwin paused, prompting Levi to say,"It could be Hange. They can wait."

The doorbell sounded again, Levi glaring at the door in frustration.

He scowled as he stood, snatching up the pair of boxers he had previously worn from the floor.

Sliding them on, Levi adjusted his robe so all that was revealed were his calves and a bit of his chest.

Erwin bit his lip, but followed.

Opting to stand behind Levi to hide his problem, the shorter man opened the door.

A tall man was standing in front of it, appearing to be a salesman.

Levi's grey eyes narrowed.

The man smiled politely at them,"Hello. My name is Nile Dok, and----"

Levi cut in,"And didn't you read the damn sign?"

Nile appeared perplexed for a few moments,"Uh..s-sorry?"

Levi shook his head,"The sign. On our fence. It says no soliciting. Therefore, genius, we don't want to buy any of your shit."

Nile opened his mouth to retaliate, managing to do so before the shorter man could interrupt again,"Please, sir, if you could just hear me out----"

 

Levi glared at him,"No. You hear me out, Nile Dok. My boyfriend and I-----"

Nile looked taken aback, but Levi continued without hesitation,"----haven't had a break to be together for this long because of our damn jobs. So, what you're going to do is walk the hell off my property, step into your expensive ass car, and drive off."

Nile kept his expression as neutral as Levi guessed he could,"Is that any way to treat----"

The black-haired man scoffed,"To treat, what? A spoiled salesman? Look, asshole, I haven't had this much alone time with my boyfriend in too damn long. So, you're going to do as I said and leave so I can get back to fucking my boyfriend. Understood?"

 

Nile, who had paled significantly at Levi's rant, simply nodded and went back to his car.

 

Levi shut the door, a scowl on his face,"I really hate salesmen."

Erwin smiled, capturing the smaller man's lips in a kiss.

"Just for that, Levi, I want you to fuck me."

 

Levi led Erwin up to their bedroom,"I plan to."


End file.
